Not so Crazy Anymore
by Don'tBeAfraid-MakeItBetter
Summary: A Sequal to my It Sounds Crazy. Santana and Rachel go to the FunCenter a week after the latina asked her out, inviting two unlikely people with them who end up together. Pezberry. Slight Smut so its rated M for a reason.


**A/N: Sorry It's been some time since i've updated my stories but now that i'm back i should be updating normally. Everyone has been wanting a Sequal to, It sounds Crazy so i didn't want to disappoint. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters or the show. But i do own Alex. And i've decided to changer her last name to Zantos from here on out if she's in any of my other stories. **

* * *

Its been a week since Santana got sick, took Rachel's V-card and asked the diva out. Now, they stood, side by side, presenting their project together, Rachel currently using the laser pointer as she revealed their god. The pictures they had used were quite the pleaser, most of the guys in the class actually payed attention.

"...and in the Literary works of such eras, Ares was simply replaced by the Roman Mars, a romantic emblem of many valor rather then is orignal state of a cruel, blood-thristy god of the Greek mythology," Rachel finished, turning a beaming smile to the latina next to her.

"And if you want to see any of the art symbols, a spearand helmet, a dog as his animal and a bird as his vulture, these are what you should look for," Santana said, the last slide clicking to thier resorce page as the class clapped.

"That was fantastic ladies, job well done," Ms. Sanders gushed, allowing the girls to take their seats.

"Now, if the next pair will come up, i think we can get done before the bell." she stated. Rachel took her seat on the side in the back by the windows, where as Santana sat somewhere in the middle of the class. The latina drowned out the group as she pulld out her phone and sent a quick text.

**Santana:**_** Hey babe, yu wnt to join me at the FunCnter after schl? ;)**_

Rachel was, of course, paying attention to the group till her phone bussed in the cheerio's lettermen jacket Santana had lent her that week. Quickly pulling the device out, she couldn't help the smile that spread across her mouth, along with the scrunched up nose from her girlfriends poor texting grammar.

**Rachel:**_** Of course i'd love to accompany you to the FunCenter Santana, and would it kill you to actually spell out the entire words, it only takes an extra couple of seconds Tana.**_

**Santana:**_** It's called txting babe, yur not suppose to spell the whle word, takes lnger.**_

**Rachel: **_**It's called ill grammar, one is just too lazy to even spell the whole word.**_

**Santana: **_**Call me lazy then, besides, at least i'm not as bad as Puckerman.**_

**Rachel: **_**See! How hard was that to spell every word right?**_

_**And you're right, Puck spells like a three year old.**_

**Santana: **_**I dnd't have anythng to misspll, so of course i splled it all rght. ;***_

_**Puckerman just doesn't know how to spll period.**_

**Rachel: **_**-_- i guess my victory was short lived. **_

**Santana: **_**Aww babe, dnt act like tht, it's just txting, not a damn essay.**_

**Rachel: **_**Fine, you're right.**_

**Santana: **_**I'm alwys rght baby girl ;)**_

**Rachel: **_**What time are you picking me up?**_

**Santana: **_**Cheerio's has prctice aftr schl so abut seven, we can get the midnght bands.**_

**Rachel: **_**I like that idea, see you in glee Tana**_

**Santana: **_**See yu in glee bby grl**_

Rolling her eyes at the last message, Rachel slipped the phone back into the jacket pocket and pulled out her Calc. book. _Two more classes then glee, _she thought.

Santana had computer class, in which she really didn't do anything except browse the web and hang around on FaceBook, trolling other peoples pages like the ninja she is.

**Santana M. Lopez:**_ Going to the FunCenter tonight, bringing my special lady friend._

**Brittany S. Pierce, Lucy Q. Fabray and 15 others liked this.**

**Brittany S. Pierce: **_I'm glad you asked her out S, but now i owe Lord T twenty bucks. ;(_

**Lucy Q. Fabray and Santana M. Lopez likes this.**

**Santana M. Lopez: **_So sorry B_

**Brittany S. Pierce: **_No worries, i'd rather you be happy then have an extra twenty in my pocket_

**Santana S. Lopez and 4 others like this.**

Santana looked at the clock, fourty minutes left. Looking at her facebook, Santana clicked onto Quinn's profile then clicked the chat box.

_**Lucy Q. Fabray:**_

_**S: **__Hey Q, hows about you get you pretty white ass over to the art room and ask a certain asian chick out so you can go on a double date with me and Rache._

_**L: **__I have no idea what you're talking about Santana_

_**S:**__ Don't give me that bullshit, don't make me strut my sexy ass over to AP History and make a scene._

_**L: **__You wouldn't_

_**S: **__Try me Q-Tip_

_**L:**__...I'll talk to her after class_

_**S: **__Class ends in fifteen_

Quickly signing out, Santana grabbed her phone and sent out a text.

**Santana: **_**Hey bby grl, is it all rght if we ply a lttle match up gme at our dte tonght?**_

**Rachel: **_**Who are we helping?**_

**Santana: **_**Lucy Q and VampireTina**_

**Rachel: **_**Oooo! I love playing match up. Of course Tana.**_

**Santana: **_**Tlk to yu soon bby grl**_

**Rachel: **_**I will get you to use perfect grammar Tana**_

**Santana: **_**I lke to see yu try. ;***_

Rahcel smirked, standing as the bell rang when soething came to mind.

"I thought Quinn was dating Alex?"

* * *

To say that Quinn was nervous was an understatement. Ever since she actually hung out with Rachel's cousin, she finally got her mind clear. Instead of asking the girl out she decided to text her and meet up for coffee a few times. As they got to know each other Alex knew from then on that this girl wanted someone completely different. Quinn came to a stop infront of Tina's locker, leaning against it as she waited, she blew out a deep breath before pulling her phone out and typing a quick message.

**Quinn: **_**Satan is making me talk to her, i'm so nervous**_

**Alex: **_**Don't be Lucy, just remember, deep breath, count to ten and go for the kill ;)**_

**Quinn: **_**What if she doesn't like me like that?**_

**Alex: **_**You can turn any girl bi Lucy, just be yourself and you'll do fine.**_

**Quinn: **_**Thank you Alex, **_

**Alex: **_**Not to worry Luce, **_

Quinn smiled, not noticing the ex-goth girl infront of her.

"Quinn, can i get to my locker?" Tina asked, her heart slightly thudding into her chest. The blonde snapped her head to the shorter girl before stepping aside with a pink tent to her cheeks. She fiddled with her phone as she watched Tina open her locker, slowly getting the courage to ask her question. Before she could, her phone buzzed in her hands.

**Alex: **_**Faith Lucy, Blaine may say courage but thats for Kurt, for you from me, it's Faith.**_

When she looked back up, Tina was about to walk off 'till she grabbed a slim wrist and tugged her back.

"Quinn?"

"Go out with me tonight," the blonde headed stated. Tina gaped at her, her heart now thudding faster.

"Wha-"

"Go with me to the FunCenter tonight on a double date with Santana and Rachel." Quinn stepped into the younger girls space, slipping her hand down to hold a cool soft hand. Tina couldn't form words so she swallowed and nodded, causing the ex-cheerio to smile.

Rachel sat at the piano, flipping through a few of her sheets of music when Quinn and Tina walked in, laughing. She couldn't help how cute they looked but she still couldn't help but wonder about Alex. But before she could even ask, she felt warm strong yet soft arms wrap around her waist and plump lips on her cheek.

"Hey baby girl," a sultry voice said in her ear.

"Hi Tana," Rahcel turned in her arms and gave her a kiss.

"As disgustingly cute as that is, we have class girls," Kurt said, walking in with Blaine behind him.

"Oh shut up Lady Face-"

"Santana, be nice," Rachel hissed, slapping her polyester covered stomach. The latina just rolled her eyes with a smile before tugging Rachel over to a seat next to Quinn and Tina, who were looking at the ex-goth's ipod.

* * *

Rachel was in her closet later that afternoon, looking for an outfit when 'Good Time' started playing. Quickly grabbing her phone, she answered.

"Hello Alex,"

_"Hi Lil cuz, what are you up to?" _the older girl asked.

"Getting dressed for a date with Santana tonight,"

"Well i think you should wear those faded jeans you bought the other day," the husky smooth voice caused Rachel to whip around and a hug smile break out on her mouth as she took in her cousin.

"Alex!" she squealed, jumping up and wrapping her arms around the older girls neck.

"Hello Little Star," Alex chuckled, hugging the excited girl close before letting her go.

"So what happend with you and Quinn?" Rachel couldn't help to ask, swiping the pad of her lipgloss stick over her lower lip to give it that extra glistening look.

"The girl is beautiful but when we hung out i felt like she had feeling for someone else, and i was right when i asked her," Alex said from her spot on Rachel's fluffy plump bed, arms behind her head.

"So you didn't ask her out or try and win her over?" Rachel asked, pressing her lips together before 'poppin' them. Alex watched Rachel pucker her lips as if to kiss the mirror before rolling her intense sky blue eyes.

"You know me Rae, i'm not gonna date someone unless their remotely close to being interested in me and Lucy was way too distractd by Tina," Alex shrugged, watching the diva wipe some access lipgloss from her lip before she turned.

"Well i'm glad you two are still friends, she needs someon like you in her life," Rachel smiled.

"Only because i'm going to Yale when she does," Alex sat up and narrowed her eyes, "You knew i was gonna go to Yale, thats why you set us up,"

"I don't know what you are talking about Alex Zantos," Rachel raised her chin in the air as she slipped on Santana's cheerio's jacket.

"Uh huh, whatever little star," Alex gave Rachel a kiss on the cheek before leaving with a quick, "Have fun tonight,"

* * *

The girls met up at the front doors of the FunCenter.

"So, i was thinking we shoud all go back to my place for a sleepover," Quinn stated once she reached Santana and Rachel.

"Sounds fun to me Q, will there be-"

"Yes, i've got alcohol stashed away in my basement," Quinn rolled her eyes as they walked inside.

"Hello, how may i...Rae?"

The diva in questioned turned and her jaw droped, Quinn just grinned.

"I didn't know you worked here Alex," Rachel tilted her head as Alex leaned over the counter.

"Gotta keep money in my pocket, dad said i can't have my trust fund till i'm ready to leave for Yale," she shrugged, adjusting her red work hat.

"Well what a small world huh," Quinn giggled, causing Alex to look at her and wink.

"Rachel, who is this tool?" Santana eyed the older teen up and down. Alex just stood straight and blew her gum to make a loud pop before chewing on it with a smirk.

"This is my older cousin i was telling Quinn about last weekend Tana," the diva placed a hand on the latina's bicep, who slowly calmed down and looked away from piercing blue eyes. She couldn't help the fact this girl was hot.

"Oh, i'm sorry," she mumbled, Alex just waved at her with a smile.

"No worries, just do me a favor and take care of my little star," Alex smirked at the diva's glare.

"Don't make me punch you Alexandra," she scowled. Alex laughed and pulled out the four pink wristbands.

"I'd like to see you try Lil cuz," she leaned forward, pulling back quickly when Rachel swiped at her with a fist, "Maybe next time squirt," she laughed, placing the wrist bands on each girls wrist but holding onto Quinn's to bring her closer.

"You've got a cute one, good job," Alex winked, catching Tina's blush. Quinn smiled at her before grabbing the younger girls hand and pulling her away.

"Have fun kids," Alex waved as they walked towards the outside area, laughing when she got the bird from Rachel.

"Come on Q-tip, i know you can go faster then that!" Santana taunted as she past Quinn in her go-kart. They decidd to have a race and whoever won had to buy the food, Quinn was currently in last lace till Tina slowed down to let her pass. Then, as if by miracule, Santana spun out of control. Her go-kart hit the wall and she lost.

"That was pure fucking luck, i demand a rematch," Santana huffed as she paid for their two pizza's, one veggie and the other pepproni.

"Beat me at bowling," Quinn smirked, tying the ugly blue and red bowling shoes.

"You're on Fabray," the latina set the pizza's down and started the game.

"Are they always like this?" Tina asked Rachel, who was enjoying a veggie pizza.

"I'm not sure, this is the first time i've actually hung out with Quinn and Santana together," she swallowed her bite, "But if so then we have our hands full Tina," the ex-goth girl nodded and turned back to the game. Alex was watching from her post as she sprayed the shoes and shook her head at the poor excuse of bowling. _They really are cheerleaders, _she thought.

"Rachel, Tina come here," she hissed. Both girls looked at her before walking up to her.

"Tell them that if they get a strike you'll give them a kiss, it's pitiful how bad they are," Alex pouted. Tina shared a look with Rachel who smiled and walked back over to their girls.

It was their 8th frame and they still haven't gotten a strike so the girls decided to take Alex's advice.

"Tana,"

"Quinn,"

They said in unison. The taller girls turned to look at their girls, Quinn blushing at the smirk on Tina's lips.

"If you both make at least one strike," Tina began, looking over at Rachel,

"We'll give you a kiss," The diva both striked the rest of the game and in the end, Santana won by one point.

"It's a tie San," Quinn said as she sat next to Tina.

"Whatevers', you're just a sore loser," Santana rolled her eyes.

"Over one point?" Quinn cocked an eyebrow. Before the latina could retort, Rachel grabbed her by the back of her neck and pulled her in for a searing kiss. Quinn blinked before turning to see Tina smiling at her. She gulped before flashing her eyes over to where Alex gave her a wink and a nod before dissappearing in the back. When she looked back into brown eyes, Quinn cupped Tina's cheek and drew her closer, their lips meeting in a soft lingering kiss. They pulled away though when they heard Santana and Rachel whoop which caused Tina to hide her face in Quinn's neck.

* * *

"Bye Alex," Rachel told her cousin with a hug.

"Later little star," she hugged back then gave a nod to Santana and Tina. She gave Quinn a hug, holding onto her to whisper, "You better be getting you some tonight Lucy, let that beast out," Quinn had to punch her arm with a deep blush which caused Alex to bust out laughing and waving at them.

"What'd she tell you?" Tina asked, getting into the passanger side of Quinn's car.

"That you are hot and i've done a good job snabbing you," Quinn half-lied once she got in. Tina giggled with a blush, finding Quinn's hand as they drove out of the parking lot and following Santana's Black Dakota.

"Truth or dare, strip style," Santana held up the grey goose bottle as she settled on the big wrap around next to her girlfriend.

"How 'boout plain Dare, strip style," Tina smirked, her cheeks pink. She ad three shots of Taquila and already feeling good.

"Daaaamn, Q, you gots' a keeper here," Santana gave the blonde a wink, earning a slap to the arm.

"Hey, come on Rache, even you told me on the way over that you thought Tina was sexy,"

"Tana!" the diva blushed hard, hiding her face.

"Alright, lets get started afor's shorty here backs out," Santana smirked, filling four shot glasses.

"The rules are simple, we each roll a die, and whatever number we end up with is our number," Santana rolled the single dice, it being a six.

"Now, whoever rolls the others number as to give a dare, but if you roll your own you have to drink, and if you don't do the dare, you have to drink or strip, your choice," Santana rolled a four, Quinn rolled a one and Rachel rolled a two.

"Okay, i'll go first then Rae then Q then Tee, and we'll keep going in that order," Santana rolled the die and it came out a four.

"Tina," she smirked, "Let's start out easy, I dare you to kiss Rachel,"

The ex-goth girl looked at the diva, who looked beautiful with slightly mussed hair, plump pink lips and flushed cheeks. Crawling over the wrap around, Tina pulled on Rachel's tank top and planted a deep lip lock on her. Rachel had to sigh to keep from moaning.

"Wanky," Santana groaned as the two pulled away, "Rache, your turn,"

* * *

It's been one hell of a heated game, but as it got down to it, the bottle of grey goose was half empty and the girls were drunk and horny. Quinn was currently kissing down Tina's throat, her hand resting on the younger girls bare left breast under her shirt where as Rachel was nipping Santana's ear, whispering things like, "I wanna watch you and Amelia fuck so bad," and "I bet you'd love to fuck me with your strap-on right about now, huh?"

It was so bad that Santana had to carry the diva into the room located in the basement as Quinn and Tina did their thing on the couch.

Quinn was staring down at the younger girl beneath her, two fingers thrusting into a tight drenched pussy. She loved how Tina withered beneath her and dragged her finger nails down her damp smooth back. It was so much more of a turn on when Tina would whimper and moan out her name like her life depended on it.

"That's right Tina, say my name," Quinn hissed, her short hair damp and falling into her eyes as she flexed her right arm and shoved her fingers, knuckle deep into the ex-goth girl who keened and squirted all over the ex-cheerio's hand, Quinn's name loud enough to be heard by the other two girls behind the door of the only room of the Fabray basement. Quinn slowly pulled her fingers out of the trembling and whimpering girl before laying next to her, sucking the juices off her fingers. Once Tina recovered just slightly, she ran a hand through damp short blonde locks and pulling Quinn in for a deep, passionate kiss.

"Be my girlfriend?" Quinn whispered against plump lips, pulling the shorter girl closer into her.

"Of course," Tina smiled and nuzzled her nose into Quinn's throat.

* * *

The next morning. the girls got up and cleaned the basement and themselves before heading up to the kitchen for some bunch.

**Tina Cohen-Chang is now in a relationship with Lucy Q. Fabray**

**Mercedes Jones, Rachel B. Berry and 15 others like this**

**Kurt Hummel: **_You got some explaining to do Tina_

**Santana M. Lopez: **_Leave her alone Lady face, you really need to stop butting into everyone elses buisness._

**Tina Cohen-Chang: **_Thanks Santana, and it's nothing to explain Kurt, i've liked Quinn, she's liked me so we started dating yesterday_

**Mercedes Jones: **_Get it girl! :)_

**Tina Cohen-Chang, Santana M. Lopez and two others like this**

Santana decided to update her facebook while she wait for the food.

**Santana M. Lopez: **_Had such a great time last night with my baby girl, _**Rachel B. Berry **_and _**Lucy Q. Fabray and Tina Cohen-Chang, **_can't wait to do it again tonight._

**Tina Cohen-Chang, Rachel B. Berry and 10 others liked this**

**Tina Cohen-Chang: **_Where are we going, and i had a blast with you guys too_

**Rachel B. Berry: **_Aww Tana, i had fun too, can't wait till tonight ;)_

**Rachel B. Berry: **_Quinn will tell you after we eat_

**Lucy Q. Fabray: **_Speaking of which, it's time to eat_

**Santana M. Lopez: **_You could of called us down Q_

**Lucy Q. Fabray: **_Get off my computer and get you skinny ass down here so i can feed you and Rachel doesn't punish me for not feeding her precious lady friend._

**Noah Puckerman and 5 others like this**

**Santana M. Lopez: **_I mean just Wanky Quinn_

**Lucy Q. Fabray: **_-groans- you are infuriating_

**Santana M. Lopez: **_Love you too Quinnie_

**Rachel B. Berry: **_Santana Maria Lopez, quit being a pest and get down here_

**Santana M. Lopez: **_Thats not what you said lastnight when you were screaming my name_

**Noah Puckerman and 3 others like this**

"SANTANA!"


End file.
